


Friends to Lovers

by HiddenTreasures



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Sex, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenTreasures/pseuds/HiddenTreasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Rose finally escalate their relationship to the next level, and where better than James's beloved car?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends to Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by and written for jennysintardis over on Tumblr, who requested first time sex in a car.

“I should…go.”

James swallowed thickly as Rose latched her lips onto the sensitive skin beneath his ear. He shuddered and couldn’t help but buck his clothed erection into her bum.

He really ought to go before either of them did something they regretted. And there was the fact that if he didn’t leave soon, he would be shagging Rose in his beat up old car, and as much as he would love to shag Rose in his beat up old car, she deserved better than a backseat shag in a beat up old car.

“Mmm, do you have to?” she murmured, scraping her nails down his scalp before dropping her hands to his hips. Her hands teased the skin of his belly as he sucked his earlobe into her mouth.

“Ehm, yes?” he squeaked as she palmed the front of his trousers.

Oh, blimey, he was going to pop off in his pants if she kept that up, but _God_ he didn’t want her to stop.

“Rose,” he whined, wanting her to stop and yet not stop, wanting to get out of the car before he embarrassed himself and yet stay and continue snogging her.

“James,” she repeated in a sing-songy voice.

She ground herself down on his erection, her skirt riding up so the zip of his jeans rubbed at her right where she wanted it. She groaned her appreciation and increased the speed of her hips, rocking back and forth across him, slowly driving him mad.

“Fuck, Rose,” he gasped after a particularly good bit of friction made his cock throb a warning. He was going to fucking come in his pants in two seconds if she did not stop _right now_. “Stop, stop, stop!”

Rose froze above him and pulled back, her lips popping wetly from the dark red mark she left on his neck.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, trying to awkwardly clamber off of him.

The look of utter mortification and self-doubt made his heart clench in his chest, and he grabbed her hips to keep her straddled across his thighs.

“It’s fine, it’s okay,” he assured, leaning up to peck a kiss to her lips. “It was more than fine, actually, which was the problem. Erm… Things were going to get a bit, er, _messy_ , if you kept that up. It was brilliant, though, you’re brilliant, and it felt bloody good, and…”

“James,” she said softly, running her fingers through his hair in an attempt to bring the strands into some sort of order. “It’s fine. We don’t have to keep going.”

Rose again moved to shift off of him, and his cock shouted at him in protest. He’d been in a perpetual state of sexual frustration since he finally worked up the nerve to ask Rose Tyler to be his girlfriend three months ago. They’d been life-long friends, whose lives had diverged on different paths before re-converging when James realized Rose worked at the coffee shop just a block from the campus where he taught theoretical physics.

But they’d yet to progress from heated snogging and heavy petting, and his balls were constantly aching after a make out session with Rose.

“What if I want to keep going?” he asked shyly, forcing himself to look up at Rose.

Shock spread across her face, but before he could stutter out an apology and flee to his flat, Rose grinned brightly down at him and once more pressed her (now wet) knickers to his hard-on once more. He muffled his moan into her collarbone, where he set about marking her as she’d marked him.

“D’you have a condom?” she murmured, rocking her hips lazily against his.

He shuffled awkwardly, trying to rummage around in his pocket for his wallet, where he was 99.999% sure he’d find a condom. He hoped Rose wouldn’t find that too presumptuous of him. But when he finally snagged his wallet and gave himself a pat on the back for thinking to stash a condom there, Rose was looking at him with hooded eyes and the expression of utmost lust and desire on her face that he had to remind himself to breathe.

It was a little awkward at first, trying to rearrange their limbs so that no bits and bobs of his car were biting into them, but they finally managed. Rose was just composed enough to tell him to slide his seat as far away from the wheel as it would go, before pressing down on the lever to lie his seat-back down.

“There we go,” she said brightly, looking inordinately pleased with herself.

James was pleased too, and pulled her down on top of him to catch her lips between his once more. Rose opened her mouth to him, flicking her tongue against his when it entered her mouth, as her fingers wandered down his chest and finally to the fastening of his jeans. She popped the button and slowly pulled down on the zipper, pressing her knuckles down on his cock as she went.

“Christ,” he breathed, pulling back to gasp in a breath.

His arousal, which had cooled during their readjustments, flared back to life, and his cock made its impatience well known.

Rose reached into his boxers and wrapped her hot little hand around his burning cock, giving him a few experimental strokes and squeezes. James’s eyes rolled back in his head as he thrust up into her grip, knowing if she kept stroking him like this that he would come too soon but not caring enough to stop. It felt so fucking good, and he felt as though he’d been hard for ages. Rose must’ve sensed how close he was because her hand suddenly left him, leaving him arching up into nothing.

He grit his teeth and tried desperately to get a grip on his hormones. He wasn’t a bloody teenager anymore; he should be embarrassed with himself, but again, couldn’t bring himself to care.

He remembered the foil package he had clenched in his fists, and shook his head as Rose made a move to take it from him. He was still so close to the edge and was sure if she touched him again he would pop off. He wasn’t too sure he wouldn’t come as soon as he was inside her, but he’d worry about that later.

Later, it seems, was about three seconds after he’d rolled the prophylactic on. Rose lifted herself up onto her knees, pulled her knickers to the side, and slid down over him.

“Fuck, Rose,” he gasped, feeling her wet heat hugging his cock.

The tingles in the base of his spine tightened, sharpening as Rose wriggled her hips on him, stimulating the tip of his sensitive cock.

“Shit,” he gasped, clenching his fingers around her hips with a bruising intensity. “Jesus, Rose, give me a mo’.”

Rose whimpered impatiently, and as soon as James felt his orgasm recede slightly, he tentatively arched into her and pressed down on her hips.

“Thank fuck,” she muttered, leaning up to grab the back of his seat for leverage.

She rocked her hips mercilessly against his, moving in a harsh back-and-forward motion as she got herself off on him. She looked so fucking beautiful like this, riding him so fast and hard. Her breasts swung tantalizingly in front of his face, and he reached up to palm them. She groaned and squeezed her inner muscles around him.

He grunted and bucked up into her, feeling his balls tighten in warning. He was going to come very soon and there was nothing he could do to stop it this time.

“Please say you’re close,” he begged, dropping hand from a breast to rub at her clit. She keened loudly and slammed her hips faster and harder against his, riding him frantically.

“Close,” she gasped. “Just a little more…”

“Rose,” he whined, feeling his balls start to rise up, ready to release. “I’m gonna come. I’m gonna, Rose. I’m gonna come. Please.”

James desperately rubbed at her clit as he felt the coil in his belly snap. His cock throbbed as he released himself into the condom, and his hips jerked upwards erratically.

Through the foggy haze of pleasure, he heard the most beautiful sound: Rose cried out his name and her inner walls clamped tightly around his still-spurting cock. He hissed out another breath and arched into her, her pleasure extending his.

He finally collapsed back against his seat and opened his arms as Rose collapsed on top of him. He curled his arms around her and held her tightly as he panted for breath.

“That was…wow,” he said, stroking his fingers lightly through her hair.

“Mmm,” she murmured.

Rose awkwardly wriggled around on top of him, and he winced as he felt his softening cock slip out of her. She adjusted her knickers back into position and reached down to remove the condom. She tied it up and stuffed it into a nearby tissue before carefully working his boxer shorts up and over his hips again. She then fell back on top of him and nuzzled her nose into his collarbone.

His chest swelled as he was struck with how deeply he cared for Rose, and how long he’d felt this way. Ever since they were kids playing on the swingset, he’d been fond of Rose, and that fondness and developed and matured as he had.

He held her tightly and thanked all the deities in the universe that fate brought them back together.

“I love you,” he whispered into her ear, feeling the sentiment radiate deep in his bones.

Rose stiffened above him and pulled back. He panicked for half a second, worried she didn’t feel the same, but she pulled back and looked at him with the softest smile on her face and shining eyes. She gently pressed her lips to his, sweeping them across his jaw. She lifted herself once more to look at him as she said, “I love you, too, James.”

He grinned goofily at her, and she mirrored his smile right back. He pulled her down for another snog, stopping only when she pulled back and put her hand on his chest.

“Want to take this somewhere more comfortable?” she asked, casting a glance around the car’s small interior.

“Are you saying ole Bessie isn’t comfy?” he teased, silently relieved at her suggestion. His back was starting to cramp.

“Well,” she drawled, stretching out the word like he did. It warmed his heart to hear her picking up on his mannerisms. “She’s a great car, but for what I’ve got planned, we’re gonna need a bed. Oh, and maybe one or two of those ties you’re always wearing.”

James’s mind went hazy as she flashed him a tongue-touched smile full of promise, and his mind whirled through any and all possible scenarios Rose had planned. He felt his cock twitching in interest as he helped her off of him and out of the car. He grabbed her hand in his and tugged her along as he made a sprint for his flat.


End file.
